Lilly's Quiz
by xTexasgalx
Summary: It was just a way to pass time... TWOSHOT Moliver
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, my school has been canceled today again because some of the roads have flooded and most people can't even make it in so I was doing happy dancing this morning when I found out but then got annoyed because I realized I didn't need to get up at 7am :P Irony.**

**Instead I wrote the beginning of what I think will be a TWOSHOT Moliver**

**Enjoy my good people.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not mine. If she were I would make every person in the world watch it mwwaahahah **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHM

We were all sat around Miley's room on a Saturday night. Lilly had been hunched over a magazine with a pen in her hand, deep in thought for the last 20 minutes, Miley was answering some Hannah fan mail on her bed and I was innocently watching her. Nothing suspicious about a guy looking at a girl right? She would just see it as being completely platonic right? Well I hope she did otherwise I would fade away until I didn't exist.

"I have a game we can play!" Lilly announced proudly, sitting up and turning to beam at us both.

"Lilly, where all too old for hide and seek and I've told you a million times there is no surprise in hiding under a bed." Miley scratched her nose with her pen.

I laughed. She always made me laugh.

"Thanks for that Miley but no I mean a really, fun game." She waved the magazine in the air excitedly," Actually it's more of a quiz, a 'how well do you know your best friend' quiz."

"I love quizzes!" Miley squealed, moving all of her fan mail to one side and sitting cross legged on the bed.

"How about I test you and Oliver?" Lilly smiled at me and I swore I could see something in her expression.

"I could do that." I said, jumping at the opportunity to have an innocent reason to stare avidly at my brown haired best friend.

Lilly punched the air triumphantly.

"Calm down Lilly it's only a quiz." Miley patted her arm.

She just clapped excitedly and sat on the bed, facing us both.

Miley rolled up her sleeves and grinned at me, "I bet I can answer more than you." She told me, all fake serious and competitive.

"You're going down Stewart." I told her with my best evil eyes. How could she possibly think she could beat me at a quiz like this? My entire life was spent taking in every little thing she did, listening intently as she spoke, dreamily monitoring her every move.

"Are you ready?" Lilly did a drum roll, "For _the best friends quiz."_

"Where ready Lilly, bring it on!" Miley did the 'I'm watching you' hand motion at me.

She was so adorable, she always put so much energy into everything she did and her mood was just so infectious.

"I'm basically gonna ask you both the same questions but one at a time and you have to tell me what you think the answer is and at the end I'll count your points and we can do a happy dance for the persons whose won." Lily explained, turning into a talk show host.

"Here use this." Miley threw a hairbrush at her, "It'll make it more realistic."

Lilly gave her a thumbs up and put the hairbrush to her mouth as a microphone. I have the weirdest friends yet I wouldn't change them for anything.

"Miley you will answer all of these questions on Oliver first." Lilly prodded me roughly.

"Watch the Pecs." I rubbed my chest, my heart doing somersaults as I heard Miley laugh and then roll her eyes.

"Come on Miss. Lola, give me the first question." Miley had a look of determination on her face.

She was so cute!

"Miley, if Oliver had a pet animal what would it be?" Lilly shoved the hairbrush in her face.

"Hmmm." She appeared to be thinking. "A monkey, they'd think of him as family."

"Hey!" I pretended to be insulted, "I was thinking more along the lines of a black stallion."

Lilly snorted, "In your dreams Oken."

"Do I get that one right?" Miley asked with a look at me.

"I wouldn't have a pet monkey! I have enough of that with Lilly here."

"Watch it Oken, you can be disqualified." Lilly said warningly.

"I'm sorry your honor." I gave a salute. "Sorry Miles, you are so going down."

She gave me a playful nudge and my skin tingled at her touch.

"Question two for miss. Montana." Lilly checked the magazine. "Which would Oliver pick: sea or sand?"

"Sea, he likes to think he can surf."

"I can surf!" I said indignantly.

Miley and Lilly gave me a look.

"Ok I can't." I shrugged.

My actual answer was the beach. I could lie next to Miley while she was sun bathing and she would never see my little side way glances. She was incredibly hot, especially when she had her bikini top on and was wearing shorts. I was so wrong for thinking all of these things but I couldn't help it. I was in a first class cabin on the Miley cruise ship and I was definitely not planning on jumping off any time soon.

"Yeah, your right." I had to give her at least one otherwise she would start to question my reason for the other answers.

"Right on!" Miley did a mini celebration dance and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Save the party for later, I have question three coming your way." Lilly turned to face her, "without looking to check, what color eyes does Oliver have?"

"Chocolate brown." She said immediately.

My heart started to thump again. She noticed the color of my eyes! Well how could she not, they were always aimed at her.

Lilly did a little tick, "What is Oliver's most embarrassing moment?"

"Well," Miley began, "There was that time when-"her and Lilly started to count them off on there fingers but I knew none of them were going to be right.

My most embarrassing moment was just the other week when I had fell asleep at Miley's and I had been apparently sleep talking and I lied to her and said I had a nightmare with her in it as she heard me sleep-moan her name. I had never turned so red in my entire life. Luckily she accepted my lie and the incident was forgotten about but it still brought fresh batches of humiliation every time I thought about it.

I then realized both girls were looking at me, "Yeah." I told them blankly, not having a clue what they just said.

"Miss Montana knows her Oken." She laughed.

I smiled at her, my heart soaring as I was the one who put that beautiful smile on her face

Lilly was looking at me knowingly, then shook her head and cleared her throat. Noisily.

"You got a frog down there?" Miley observed.

"Right Miley, if Oliver had a choice which would he pick, love or career?"

I could have answered this in a heartbeat, it was so blatantly obvious.

"Well Oliver always has had the dream of owning his own candy factory." She pondered.

"Are you kidding me!" I burst out, "Of course I'd choose love!"

"Awwwwww." Miley and Lilly cooed in unison.

I blushed.

"You didn't get that one Miley, now next question." Lilly wiped an imaginary heartfelt tear from her eye." Who was Oliver's first crush on?"

Oh lord. It was firstly on Hannah Montana but then I found out she was Miley and my crush increased tenfold.

"I know this one." She beamed, "Hannah Montana!"

"Your right." I grinned, trying to sound all cool and collected about it.

"Give me a point skater girl." Miley tapped the magazine.

"Watch it Miles, I'm trying to do it right here." Lilly complained swatting her hand away from the magazine.

"I had no idea it was life or death." Miley apologized.

Lilly just rolled her eyes, "Who was Oliver's first kiss with?"

I hate this question! Hate it, hate it, hate it. The only girl I ever want to kiss or have ever wanted to kiss doesn't even know and I wasn't about to go around kissing any other girl who might have liked me. I knew Miley was the one, she was the only one who could get my heart to race, my legs to shake, my palms to sweat and my cheeks to flush. In other words, I haven't had my first kiss since I'm still hoping that one day my best friend will love me too.

"Becca Weller." Miley guessed with a frown.

Lilly turned to me with the hairbrush.

I coughed, "No."

"Who was it with?" she asked me softly.

"I'm waiting for yo- I mean that special girl." I smiled my head spinning.

"How sweet!" she gave my hand a squeeze and I wanted nothing more than to grab it and tell her I would never let her go.

Lilly noticed my almost blunder and gave one of her annoying know-it-all smiles." If Oliver went on a date where would he go and why?"

Miley sat up eagerly," Well he'd either take them to a regular café or the cinema because he's really down-to-earth or seeing as he does have a romantic side, maybe take her to the beach."

I would walk to the ends of the earth if she was there to hold my hand.

"Yeah." I told her with a smile. If I were ever lucky enough to go out with the girl of my dreams I would make her the princess to my prince charming.

"What is Oliver's worst fear?"

"Enclosed spaces." She answered immediately, brushing a lock of her gorgeous curly, silky hair out of her face.

I did have claustrophobia but she helped me to breathe. She was my air, she was my everything.

I nodded my stomach in a tighter knot. I wanted her so bad it was starting to hurt.

"And that ladies and gentleman is the first half of the quiz done." Lilly announced with a yawn.

"Toilet break." Miley shuffled to the bathroom but then turned to face me with a smile, "think you know me better?"

"I know, I know you better." I replied.

"Keep dreaming Oken." She shook her head and closed the door.

"Only if your in them." I muttered to myself.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**What did you all think? I love it when you review so please make me happy :P You are the people who make it worthwhile, give yourself a clap lol**

**The new Hannah Montana CD comes out today in the US (dang it, when is it out in the UK :P) so make sure ya help boost those sales.**

**Peace out xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****ya'll this is the last of my TWOSHOT moliver.**

**Thanks a bunch to the lovely people who reviewed, here's a mention:**

**Sopizzle,**

**3294life,**

**Maddie4eva,**

**Monko25,**

**Stealmyheart4,**

**Xoxlildancer,**

**Writingismiilyfe,**

**Dan-luver93,**

**2-fly-4-u,**

**Mcsteamyismcgorgeous**

**Iheartdisney128,**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**

**Sandylover,**

**Christian ninja rabbit,**

**Chaotic-obsession4eva.**

**You all rock!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMM

Was it weird I was staring longingly at the closed bathroom door, counting the seconds until she came back?

"What?" I noticed Lilly looking at me.

"Oh nothing." She went back to looking at her magazine.

What was wrong with her?

I don't think I had enough room in my mind to think what could possibly be wrong with Lilly, I had caught her looking at me knowingly and then looking at Miley then looking back at me with an annoying grin a whole number of times.

"Ok people the party is back." Miley dived back on the bed, causing Lilly to poke herself in the eye with the pen.

"Miley!" she yelped.

I couldn't help thinking she had that coming.

"Sorry Lilly, hurry up with the quiz I wanna beat Oliver."

"You won't beat me." I told her confidently.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Think again candy boy, I thought I did pretty well." She gave me the hand.

"Oh no you didn't!" Lilly did the whole finger waving head shake.

"Oh yes I did!" Miley copied her and they both burst into giggles.

Should I get a second opinion on my friend's weird behavior or was this just typical 15 year old girl coded girl talk.

"Focus here please." I told them both rubbing my hands together.

"Oh no he's doing the hand rub." Miley smiled sarcastically.

"Whatever will you do now?" Lilly clapped a hand to her mouth.

"And this is coming from the girl who did the sleeve roll?" Miley gave me another shove and I tried to keep body contact with her as long as possible.

"Where's my hairbrush?" Lilly threw most of Hannah's fan mail to the floor as she searched for the much needed prop. What's a host without there mike?

"You're picking that up." Miley observed.

Lilly patted her hair, straightened her clothes and addressed us both in her talk show manner." It is now time for Oliver Oken to answer the very same questions on Miley Stewart."

I nodded giving Miley a grin.

"Are you ready Oliver?"

"I'm ready Lilly!"

"That's Miss. Lola to you boy." She pointed at me sternly

"Will ya'll just get on with the quiz I'm growing old." Miley said, her southern accent thickening making my heart skip a beat.

"Oliver, if Miley were an animal what would she be?"

Lilly gave herself a sneaky pat on the back. She had purposefully rearranged the question but none of her friends were any wiser.

I thought for a split second and then got the answer almost instantly, "She'd be a butterfly as there delicate, pretty to look at, secretive, smart, can always make you smile when you see one and have such a free personality."

"And to think I called you a monkey." Miley shrugged, "That's really sweet Oliver!"

"I try." I smiled. She thought it was sweet! She thought I was sweet? Well thought that whole sentence was sweet but it was good enough for me.

"I'd want to be a unicorn." Lilly stated.

Miley threw a pillow at her face.

"Right Miley would you say you were a butterfly?"

Miley frowned. God she looked cute when she pouted. "That's a good enough answer, he can have that one."

"Question two!" Lilly went all deep voiced, "If Miley could pick one what would it be: sea or sand?"

"Sand." I said, "She prefers to have time to relax and have quiet moments to herself as her Hannah schedule is so hectic."

There was silence.

"Oh he's good." Miley nodded.

"Maybe too good." Lilly grinned and made a little tick on her sheet.

I fidgeted nervously. Maybe I was being a little two obvious in my answers but I just wanted to tell her without actually telling her I took more notice of her than I ever had anyone in my life.

"Let me have a drum roll." Lilly raised her hands.

Miley obliged and started to tap a beat.

"Oliver without checking, what color eyes has Miley go-"

"Blue." I said before she even finished the question.

"I have my mom's eyes." Miley said, "This is so not fair I want to win this quiz." She raised her fist and I just laughed and put it back down by her side, holding onto it holder than necessary.

"I'ts getting hot in here." Lilly's eyes twinkled and I let go of Miley's arm quickly in shock and embarrassment.

Why did I get the feeling Lilly knew something I didn't?

"What is Miley's most embarrassing moment?"

"I have even more than Oliver." Miley laughed propping up her pillows.

"I would say the time she tripped in the cafeteria and spilt her spaghetti over half the football team."

"That was nasty." Lily wrinkled her nose.

Miley's cheeks were pink," Better on them than in my stomach."

"Another point for the Okenator." I nodded at the magazine triumphantly.

"He is kicking your butt Miles." Lilly scanned the sheet for the next question.

"Don't say I told you so." She warned me.

"If Miley could choose what would she pick: love or her career?"

As if I needed to think. Miley had a big heart; she would do anything for anyone.

"Love." I gave a small, secret smile. I loved her so much. She was everything I needed to make my life the happiest it could be. I was kind of overdoing it on the cheesiness but I couldn't help it if it was all true.

Lilly looked at Miley for confirmation and she nodded.

"You _really_ seem to know a lot about Miley Oliver." Lilly looked at me.

I coughed, "She's my best friend why wouldn't I?

"Could you answer all of these questions about me?" Lilly asked.

The truth was no, even though I had known Lilly longer," Of course." I told her hastily.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, "Who was Miley's first crush?"

That was when I realized it was the one thing I didn't know. I couldn't even take the wildest guess.

"I doubt you know this one Oliver, it was this boy in my kindergarten class back in Tennessee."

I felt this wave of jealously over this unknown kindergarten boy. He didn't know how lucky he had been, having Miley crush on him. I'm just glad she was safe in Malibu where no Tennessee guys could look at her.

"Ha, Smokin Oken got one wrong." Lilly rolled over onto her stomach and started to kick her legs.

"I'm still winning." I pointed out and Miley stuck her tongue out at me.

I had a really bad image at that point and shook my head to try and dislodge it.

"Who was Miley's first kiss with?" Lilly asked making a smooching noise.

Miley gave a reminiscent embarrassed half smile, half frown.

"Jake Ryan." I said coldly. Curse that stupid zombie slayer who had to come in and sweep her off her feet. I was just ecstatic he was stuck in Romania hopefully missing her like crazy and knowing she wouldn't ever date him again.

"Are you OK?" I felt Miley's arm on mine and felt a spark. While I was silently wishing Jake Ryan a long and painful death I hadn't noticed my face had gone all scrunched up like I was in pain.

"I'm peachy." I told her breezily.

"Liar." Lilly said and hid it in a cough. She saw my expression and carried on hastily, "If Miley was on a date where would she go and why?"

"Well," I began, "She'd have to do something new and refreshing to match her crazy personality or do something really sweet and romantic like a picnic on the beach or something really personal because she spends a lot of time as Hannah going to extravagant places and having the best of everything, but she would prefer something really deep and meaningful that might not cost a lot." I said.

Miley's mouth opened in shock and she exchanged a glance with Lilly, "It is so creepy that you know that, I couldn't have said it better myself."

I smiled proudly.

Lilly was wearing a bigger smile, "What is her worst fear?"

"Losing her family." I gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

She smiled honestly, "And you two, I love you guys." She grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezed it too.

Even though she hadn't said it in that way a fresh batch of butterflies started fluttering around my stomach. I would never let her get hurt; I'd be her guardian angel.

"I love you two Mile." Lily was saying giving her a hug. But then she turned to me, looked at her magazine and asked," Would you kiss her if you had the chance?"

"Of course." I admitted but then froze. Lilly had purposefully caught me off guard and tricked me!

"Say what!" I heard Miley say over the beating of my heart. Oh no.

"Y-you'd kiss m-me?" it sounded like she said that anyway.

It was supposed to be a harmless quiz to pass on time! Not lead to revelations of this scale. Everyone's life would be turned upside down now and I couldn't cope with losing her!

Lilly gave me a nudge.

I had to do this. If I ran away it would make it worse, I could hardly avoid her seeing as she was the only reason I woke up in the morning and fell to sleep at night. My stomach was in tight, painful knots and my head was spinning.

I took a nervous gulp and met her astonished blue eyes. I wanted to crawl in the Hannah closet and refuse to ever come out.

"Oliver?" I heard her ask in her angelic voice. She sounded confused and concerned and was I being a doughnut and misinterpreting … happy?

"Tell her." Lilly whispered.

How about I show her instead. At least now I can say I have been kissed by an angel. So with sweating palms and shaking legs I leaned over and planted one right on her lips. It was only quick and she hadn't even managed to close her eyes first.

"Extra point for Smokin Oken." I heard Lilly say in the background.

"Did you just kiss me?" Miley was in shock.

"I think I did." I nodded slowly, running a hand through my dark hair, "I love you."

How unbelievable was that? Those three little words I thought were so hard to say came tumbling out of my mouth with a mind of there own.

"Now that is what I call deep." Lilly sniffed grabbing Beary.

"Say something." I begged of Miley.

"I don't think I can." She croaked, her eyes filling with tears.

Oh God I was going to make her cry. I had ruined our friendship forever. Why couldn't I just learn to keep my big mouth shut? Why did Lilly have this crazy idea of doing the quiz?

"Maybe I can show you." She whispered.

My head snapped up.

She leaned in and kissed me. This time it was long enough for me to fly to cloud nine and laugh at stupid Jake Ryan stewing away in Romania. It made me have second thoughts on whether magic really existed because that was the only way to describe the amazing sensations I was feeling.

I had reached my paradise, I knew that much. Miley Stewart huh? Some first kiss!

"Who knew my on the spot inspiration to write a quiz could lead to such a fairytale ending." Lilly beamed looking at the two of us all wistfully.

"You wrote it!" Miley and I exclaimed.

"Duh." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I looked intently at Miley.

"You didn't lie." she looked at me confused.

"I said that my worst fear was enclosed spaces." I explained playing with a lock of her curly hair I had been dying to get my hands on. It really was as silky smooth as it looked.

I grabbed her waist.

"What is your worst fear?"

"Losing you."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**What did ya think? Please review, you all rock!**** Cyber cookies and cakes and whatever the hell you want for everyone D Whoot whoot.**


End file.
